Fanficked
by MrsColbert
Summary: One shot. Eric feels threatened by Sookie's creative pursuits.


"You summoned me, my lord?" I curtsey deeply, eyes crossed, tongue curled out.

"You forget yourself, little girl." Eric says.

"Not really. I just don't like being called hither and yon to please his worship. I was in the middle of something."

"Mmmm." He slams into me pressing my body forward into the wall beside the black leather couch. "Did this something have anything to do with your boy toy," he growls into my ear, "this - Alexander?" He spits the name like a germ, voice clouded with jealousy.

"Alexander?" I gasp. "How do you know about that?"

"I know everything, little girl, I've read every account of your time with him."

"Wait, Eric," I push to get up, he only tightens his grip, holding me in place. "No, listen, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly, my beloved. I will kill him." He snarls dangerously, "And I will have my vengeance from you, too." His fangs pop. My blood ices.

"No, wait," I shout, "He's not real. There is no Alexander. There's no one. No one else!"

"Not real?" He spins me to face him, grip and face still hard. "I read about everything you have shared with him in the daylight. Do not lie." He opens the bond and I am blinded by jealous rage and pain.

"Oh, Eric," I reach up to touch his face, he dodges my hand. "It's just a story. One I wrote for a website."

"Website? You mean online?"

"Yes, Alexander is just a character. Eric, he's from a soap opera on TV. I wrote this story just for fun, to put on this silly website that has stories written by fans. It's not real. He's not real. I would never leave you. Or cheat on you. I love you."

"These words, these pages, written like a diary, are all fiction? They are all fantasies?" His anger deflates a bit, he senses my honesty.

"Yes."

"You have fantasies about another? I do not find that comforting."

"Oh, Eric, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. He's just a good looking guy, I like his character, and I thought it would be fun to do something creative."

"Hmmpf." He sulks, still miffed. I don't take the time yet to point out that I am the one actually injured here. "This character that you admire, what is he like?"

"Well," I smile sheepishly, "he's big, buff, and blonde. His character is a bad ass killer from Scandinavia." I shrug my shoulders smirking.

He tosses his hair a bit, preening. "Well, I suppose the attraction is understandable. You are only a woman after all." He releases me.

"Hey!" I snuggle close into his arms.

"I suppose, because he inspires your creativity you may continue your admiration of him, but as payment we will reenact each one of these scenes, so I have the chance to out perform him. It is only fair."

"Fair. Like you ambushing me and scaring me half to death, fair?"

"I thought you had strayed, I was within my rights."

"Rights according to whom?"

"According to tradition, according to vampire law. You are mine."

Oh, not this again. "And you are mine. Should I demand payment for every memory or lewd thought about you I pick up out there in the bar?"

"It is not the same."

"It is to me. I relive every moment with each one of those women when they think of you."

He sits down on the couch before me. "I did not realize. I will glamour them."

"No! You can't just glamour or kill everyone that thinks something I don't like. You have to be more careful."

"I do not feel like being careful when someone hurts you."

"What they think about doesn't really matter to me. You do. You need to be more careful with me. How could you think I would stray from you?"

"I couldn't imagine it, lover, I have never felt anything but loyalty from you, but it was there. I read it. I was - afraid."

"I understand. It's how I feel when I look at some of the women you've been with or fed from. They are very beautiful. And those are just the ones around here. I know you've been with queens and all sorts of gorgeous women.

"Little one, those women were nothing to me. I used them for food or recreation. I need you for life. The blood of those women sustained me. You make me new."

"Then why would you attack me like you just did?"

"I have no excuse, lover, but to say when it comes to you I am a coward. Any threat, no matter how remote is too much. Any danger, no matter how small must be eradicated. I cannot withstand the thought of losing you."

"The only sure way to lose me is to mistreat me. I will not endure abuse."

He nods. "I will buy you a present."

"I don't want a present."

"I will take you somewhere."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"I will make love to you."

"Maybe later, but I think you know what I want."

He deflates, eyes to the ground. "I am sorry. Please forgive me."

I smile. "Thank you, Eric. You are already forgiven."

"Humph." He pouts, chastised.

"Now, if you're interested, I've been meaning to talk to you about this idea I had."

"What?" He grumbles.

"Well it starts on page 23, but if you're not interested, I suppose I could just spend the rest of the night writing. I had some notes I was hoping to get down on paper." I turn for the door, headed back out to the bar.

As I turn the knob he vamps beside me, hand blocking it shut. Right on cue. He's so easy.

"Mmmm," he growls. I positively love that growl. "You can start me on page 23, but I'm going to finish you on page 56."

"56? But that was just a silly fantasy. I'm not sure it's even possible."

"Anything is possible, lover. Besides, it will help you with your writing. I will show you what you left out."


End file.
